How Could He Love Me?
by ShadowNinjaHUGERXD
Summary: Maka is having a mind battle of how could HE love her. From fight just in her dreams with a encourging voice, it becomes a battle in reality, and she would have never guessed with HIM. If she does not the truth, HE could leave her life forever. Rated M for further Chaptors.
1. How could he love, an Angel With small

How could he love, an Angel; With small wings? Ch.1

How could he love

Me? You,

How could he not.

You're a Angel barley

Spreading _my _wings? Spreading _your _wings.

Yes, Angel, with sun just hitting

Your smooth, beautiful skin.

What kind of Angel,

That is new, at being a guardian of _he's_ love?

They'll wait for you; _He'll _wait for you.

For you will be one that is every so

Adored.

Adored me,

No. Yes!

Why do you think this,

Angel?

I'm NOT an angel nor

one that has grown wings. Why, Angel?

You have grown taller and more

Nope! Curvy;

You're more

I'm seventeen. Mature; And have went up a size in

Only magically fitting in. Bra.

Angel, why must you think like

This over _him_.

That's my business. 'Cause you:

Want to protect _him_,

Yeah 'cause- Listen to _him_ play,

Only to let- He's wrong of himself,

Yes, but- Care for _him_,

No way in hell- Love him with all your heart.

-Nothing-

It's 'cause you get jealous of _her_.

no- The attain he gives _her_.

No- The nosebleeds he gets from _her_.

NO, HE'S A PREVERT. But that's what you _dream_ of;

HE'S A PLAYER. _He_ stands by you still;

JUST TO PLAY THE COOL GUY ACT. You like it though, its a tease;

WHY WOULD LOVE THAT JERK. But _you _do, Angel.

Quit calling me that it's the wrong name- Tiny tit?

No not that either- Fat ankles?

That's not true!- Angle?

…

I'm not an Angel so quit calling me

Something I'm not. Maka?

What? Maka, is that what you want?

-Nothing-

yes. Maka, are you sure Angel?

Yes. You sure no more Angel

Just Maka?

YES!

Your no fun any more.

Huh?

Just wanted to mess with you.

Who?

Me.

Who?

Me, who else?

Who are _you _though?

I'm just _me_ and

Yes though- Your just Maka.

What your name and not _Me, again? _

_Haven't figured it out._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_How about you we play a game?_

_What game? Twenty Questions of coarse._

_What do I ask?_

_Anything that you think well give you clues to guess who I am._

_Are you me? No._

_Do you know me? Yes._

_Do you go to DWMA? Yes._

_Are you a weapon or meister? Weapon._

_You have a partner? Yes._

_Male or Female? Male._

_Partner: Male or Female? Female._

_Are you a Death scythe? Yes _

_What's the first letter of your name? E_

_Edward? No._

_Ellijay? No. _

_Edwin? Nope._

_Ed? Not a chance._

_Edgar? No, but more scary._

_What's your middle name start with? E_

_Ervin? NO, I said scary._

_Echo? No._

_Eric? Nope._

_I give up I don't want to play this game._

_Came on you have two more left_

_Are you having fun? Yes, very much._

_Did you lie about your name? Yes._

_No, fair you told me a lie._

_Fine, Fine, you caught me. So, Uncool._

_SSSSSSSOOOOOOOUUUUUUULLLLL!_


	2. A Fight, that NEVER should have happened

_**READ BEFORE READING STORY**_

**Here it is part 2 of "How could he love me?" sorry I haven't post lately been really busy with homework and drawing my OC characters. I'll try to post as much as I can. I well probably post it on the weekends, at most. If I post earlier or later it just means I don't want to forget or I forgot. And I know this one is in Story format instead of Poem, I just like to mix it up a bet. **** Hope you like the story. ****J**

How could he love, an Angel; With small wings? Ch.2

Last time….

I give up I don't want to play this game.

Came on you have two more left

Are you having fun? Yes, very much.

Did you lie about your name? Yes.

No, fair you told me a lie.

Fine, Fine, you caught me. So, Uncool.

SSSSSSSOOOOOOOUUUUUUULLLLL!

I woke up and saw ruby blood eyes staring down,...right at me. I jumped and had landed by the wall separating me from the cold winter night air outside, but not from him. I would have taken any thing to get out of these scene. ANY THING.

"Did someone have a weird dream," Soul said with a little laugh in his voice. "Or are you just _surprised_ to see me?"

I just looked down, blushing. Usually, I would fight back. However, with him knowing to much of what's in my head at the moment. I can't risk him getting more of the upper hand. Even with him here, in my room, by my bed, resting his toned body, facing me with both hand in front of him by me so I couldn't run, puts a tiny iced pain in my chest. Knowing he could get these close but never closer.

"Hey, Maka are you there or are you day dreaming about me?" Even with my head down ,ashamed to look at those perfect ruby eyes, I could tell he was smirking. Teeth showing and eyes laughing with a tint of worry.

"shut up," saying as if I was a mouse. "Shut up," said with my normal voice. "SHUT UP," yelling like the power of BlackStar's voice had forced it way into me.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Moving my body so I could stand on my knees to make myself bigger then him, to scare him away, to make him leave. But he staid, just moved his hands on my knees instead of by his sides. To yell at him I had to move my head up, so he could see the anger in my eyes. But it was more like his eyes were scaring mine instead of the other way around. The way _I_ wonted it to be.

Still standing on my knees but feeling them weaken, I yelled at him again. More louder then before putting all the power I had left in my voice(without cranking) I yelled, "IF YOUR JUST GOING TO TEASE ME. GET OUT OR I'll MAKE YOU. I DON'T NEED AN ARAGINT, UNCOOL, JERK OF A WEAPON, LIKE YOU!"

"Maka," Soul had tried to move his right hand to my cheek but I had spat it away. Soul moved his hand from my knee and face to the sides of his body - were they should have staid . _That seems to work, _I thought. _Maybe I can just scare him out of here._

I breathed in some stuffy air, wishing the window was open. Wishing the stuffiness in the room to blow out the window and bring in the winter air. Wishing the winter air to blow in and sweep me away from this room. This bed. These feelings. From _him_.

I was getting ready to yell, to make him leave. But that didn't work much. Soul had moved off my bed, on to the floor with his back facing me.

It was quite for an argument. I was still mad but I didn't like to see Soul like this: head down, shoulders slouched, arms daggling, legs shaking. I went to retch out for his shoulder still on my bed: knees to the edge, left arm stretched out, shaking in the progress. Then he spoke. He spoke in the most hurt tone I've every heard from him.

"So," Soul paused, checking if he was willing to say what was on his mind. "I'm just some _"Weapon" _to you, Huh?"

I never thought those words would hurt. I told myself I wouldn't let my emotions get the best of me. I promised, on that day, I would not hurt or jeopardize our friendship, or Soul Residence, for my emotions. To tell him what he was to me; other then a friend or a weapon.

But now . . . I didn't know, if I had kept that promise or if I had shattered something important. "So.. ul." If some one else was there, not just me and soul, and they ask how I felt in that moment. I just had one word: Fear.

I opened my mouth to speak but was sent the cold shoulder from Soul, while as a slam of mine, then his or the front door.

_**Way to go Maka, now he's angry.**_


End file.
